The present invention relates to commissioning systems in general, and more particularly to simpler and more efficient systems of this type.
Commissioning systems which include a transport unit for loading the compartments of a rack with individual articles, which articles are provided with machine readable coding, and which include code readers and computers for the distribution of the articles are known.
The generic term commissioning system includes a system such as is described, for instance, in DE-OS No. 27 36 197. In this known arrangement, the articles are provided with a machine readable label which is interrogated at individual deposition points. The processes are controlled centrally from a computer.
Computer controlled commissioning systems and material distribution arrangements, optionally in connection with readable coding, are also described in German Pat. No. 30 36 293 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,589.
A package distribution system ("Elektronik", August, 1983, pages 95 to 98), in which the packages provided with labels come into the reading field of an optical sensor is also known. The sensor recognizes the orientation of the package, reads the label and transfers these data to the control of the robot. The robot grabs the package and deposits it in a defined position on one of three pallets. In the above-mentioned article, in connection with other applications, the fact that the robot itself could bring the information carrier into the range of the sensor is also discussed.
The object of the present invention is to develop a commissioning arrangement of the type mentioned at the outset in such a manner that a multiplicity of delivered articles can be distributed as quickly as possible to individual rack compartments without the need for particularly high costs for identification devices.